Rain Rain Never go away
by Kisakomomoko-chan
Summary: When it keep's on raining in Konoha it become's boring and Silenced, but when a Teacher can't hide his feeling's anymore what's gonna happen?. Read to Find out! KakashiIruka rating will go up in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kisakomomoko-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! So you lawyer's! LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!

_Italic: 'thought'_

Normal: "Talking"

! Start Chapter !

! Iruka's POV !

I stare outside and watch the rain pour against the window today I haft to say was, Wait, is Boring and this is surprising since I'm a teacher and I'm the one usually making people bored today Konohamaru was sick so was his Buddy's looks like they played in the rain a lot yesterday afternoon after school and got sick so today was uneventful,

I sigh and look back to grade a piece of paper that one of the kid's did, I look and see I already finished it all, I get up and pick up the pile of paper and put it in my desk jour, I look outside and see that the rain was coming down to hard, I sigh and walk into the hallway of the school I go to another door that is white and has paper taped to it with red, green, blue, yellow, ect. Hand print's on it I open the door to see a room just like mine but the desk's were smaller and it was more child-like,

I see that Toyami and Kisayo are still in the room Toyami had black hair and red colored eye's she was nice and she was the Teacher of this class-room and my best friend, I look over to the desk's to see the little White haired red eyed girl in a blue sundress asleep, Kisayo a cute girl but was always's picked on cause she always's wanted to be a somebody she say's that she wants to be Hokage when she grows up her and Naruto get along greatly he said when he became Hokage he would make her the next to be Hokage and she just hugged him,

It was cute but the other reason she was picked on was because she was the Teacher's Daughter/Pet but she has always been nice and never selfish she always helps everyone but they never give any credit to her which make's me sad to see her sad when they say they did it all by there self when she actually helped, I look at Toyami smiling she smiles back.

" so what's wrong Iruka, your usually home by now."

" didn't you notice its raining?"

" it is, oh my, I've been so busy with checking this out that I haven't been paying any attention"

" yeah it's raining pretty hard to, I'm going to wait till it die's down alittle and then leave"

" good idea, this is now the perfect time to talk about your Crush"

I look at here and I see her grinning almost as big as Naruto, I blush

" why do we have to talk about him?"

" cause I wanna know if you had talked to him yet, so have you talked to him have you told him how you feel!"

I see the 28 year old woman look at me with sparkles in her eye's, I can feel myself burn up from blushing so hard and I look over at Kisayo to make sure she is asleep I look at Toyami and walk over to her desk

" no, not yet I don't think I can tell him, I mean what if he doesn't like guy's that way, what if he like's girl's only, what if he already has someone?"

" don't worry Iruka, hey why don't we spy on him and see his action's and see if you is with anyone?"

I look at Toyami redder then a tomato I stand back alittle bit

" He. Will. Catch us Toyami! We aren't skilled enough to spy on him he was in the ANBU! ANBU! You think we can just fallow him everywhere and him not notice!"

I looked at Toyami freaked out she just smiled and looked at her daughter Kisayo

" don't worry Iruka, I have an Idea"

**-------- At 9:00 pm ---------**

" Okay well, Ja Ne Toyami!"

" Ja Ne Iruka!"

I watched her walk away with Kisayo, Kisayo was waving at me still I smile alittle and wave back I get out my black umbrella and walk to my apartment on the way there the rain was still pouring, and I was just thinking , me and her stayed in there because the rain was pouring hard now it look's like it just got harder, I sigh, today wasn't a day to really remember it was just boring I miss the day's with Naruto maybe I should go and visit him, I relies that he lives across town and it wasn't one of those spring time moon shining night's it was a boring cloudy useless day, I sigh some more today all I have been doing is sighing which just make's me believe that maybe I'll get that courage to tell Kakashi how I feel,…maybe…not…

" well, well what are you doing out on a night like this?"

I look around then I look up in the tree that I find the Silver Haired Jounin sitting there reading that Porny Book I look away in disgust

" Kakashi what do you want?"

" I'm just wondering what your doing since today has been a really boring day hasn't it, eh?"

I look at him in surprise did he just read my mind don't know anymore, I look away and keep going down the road that lead to my house, right now I'm redder then a tomato I mean I look like Ino that is surprised that Sasuke wants to do another round in bed since Sakura met that brown haired onyx eyed boy from America Sasuke went to Ino and gave up on Sakura well is trying to,

I look back at the tree and I see that he isn't there anymore, I smile lightly and get my key's out of my pocket and open my door, and walk into the apartment.

**! Kakashi's POV !**

I watch as the Brown/blackish haired chuunin walks into his apartment, I sigh and put away my book into my pocket, I watch as the rain fall's my eye get's heavy and I get up and jump apartment complex to house to Bakery and I finally hit my Apartment complex I jump down right at my door and get out my key's,

I open the door and walk in everything is clean and dark, I go to my family room and I discard all of my clothes off myself except my boxer's with the heart's on them –a/n: XD drools- I walk to my room and almost jump into the bed I get under the cover's and smile slightly, then frown,

I look at the stop on the right and put my arm there hoping for the brown eyed caramel colored man to be there, but knowing he wont ever appear,

I sigh and pull the cover's over me, tomorrow is another day…maybe I can tell Iruka my feeling's….

……….End chapter………..

I know I know I'm going to get in so much trouble! Shame on me! But I had this in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone T-T, well I don't have anymore idea's so Ja Ne Everyone!


	2. A Stalking Child Part 1

OMG! Gomen! I know, I know! I have not been on at all! And I have a reason!...I forgot about this story and my other one! But I have gotten better with my grammar and English through these past months so please! Please don't be mad! I promise to Update more often so please don't be mad at me and if you are I'm sorry really! Also this chapter is pretty much not going to make much sense because of me doing this at 2:00 in the morning and all but I think I've gotten better….well I think……TT

Author: Kisakomomoko-chan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! So you lawyers better stop trying to sue me for my money!

_Italic: 'Thought'_

Normal: "Talking"

**

* * *

Rain Rain Never go away**

_A Stalking Child Part 1_

_

* * *

_  
"_Why the heck is this child fallowing me!"_ Kakashi looked behind him for the 7th time that day and always saw the same thing every time, A cute little girl looking not even a day older then 9 with Red as fire colored eyes and Long Silver colored hair, Watching him while she walked right behind him, she had on a strapless blue and white sundress with Apple blossoms on it and was holding a Pink Hello Kitty see-through Umbrella as it Sprinkled lightly.

Sighing Kakashi stopped walking and she bumped into his legs for the 4th time that day and then backed up and then started **Staring** at **Him.**

I bet your all wondering why Kakashi was walking out-side while it was Sprinkling, Because of a sudden Weather report saying the weather was clearing up and the ground was soaking up the water nicely because of the sudden drought that happened at the first of spring, that it would be okay to just go to either school or Academy and go on with your everyday lives, you could pretty much tell the kids were depressed that they didn't get to have at least a day off so they could stay in bed, so that's why Kakashi was walking to the training ground's because of that and the Hokage threatening him to be on time for once, but that still didn't explain why there was a little girl fallowing him.

Kakashi sighed again and started to walk again, _"Maybe once I get to the training grounds She will get bored and go away", _so then Kakashi started walking faster and she did the same thing and then he started to run and well she just did the same and it went on until he was at the training grounds with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke there already.

Kakashi raised his hand "Yo" and they stared at him well expect Naruto, the little girl was suddenly hugging and being hugged by Naruto and then was pulled back. "What are you doing here Kis-!" "Shhh!" The Little girl as you would've guessed was Kisayo and she brought her hand up to her lips and made a hissing kind of SH! And then she leaned up and whispered in his ear and he nodded his head in approval and Kakashi blinked, for once not knowing what was going on.

**There's a pretty line here!**

Iruka tapped his finger's against the hard wooded desk it was 2:59 ,_ "Only 1 more minutes until this is all over"_ Iruka looked at the clock again 20 seconds later while the kids just kept there eyes glued to the clock not taking there eyes off the clock for one second, Iruka looked at the clock again and it hit 3:00 PM and the bell rang loudly and the kids quickly ran out of the classroom before Iruka could say anything in protest about them running in the hallway and He sighed taking 3 Advil out of the bottle he threw them in his mouth and quickly gulped them down, his throat feeling dry from 5 hour's going without water and just taking the Advil without anything to down it with and leaned down against the desk rubbing his temples sighing.

"hard day, Eh Iruka-sensei"

Iruka looked at the door to his classroom and saw Toyami leaning against the door frame with Kisayo right next to her smiling and she ran up to Iruka and jumped right into his lap "Uncle Iruka, Uncle Iruka! I gathered some information for you!"

**FLASHBACK! **(a/n: This will be the only time I do this because the bold italic words shall be your guiding in flashbacks! And once it goes back to normal it means the flashbacks are over! Yay! XD)

**_Kakashi watched from above a tree near the park as Team Seven was trying to catch the Dogs that got loose during the storm and then after that they had to wash them and then take them to there rightful owner's, Kakashi smiled evilly behind his mask as they kept slipping in the mud having not catched any Dog's in the past hour expect a little tiny Puppy that was shaking to much from being to cold to run away._**

**_Kisayo skillfully and quietly leaned over Kakashi's shoulder making sure not to touch him at all and at the right time grabbed the open book that was in his right hand, jumped down from the pitiful looking pine tree and quickly tried to run but not after having to out run and jump Kakashi and push him into Konoha Park Pond that she finally succeeded into having caught the book she quickly rushed over to the Academy to show her mom what she had and maybe con her mom into finally getting her that Archery set she wanted._**

After telling Iruka and her mother what had happened and finally conning her mother into getting her that Red Archery set she wanted if not she would tell Daddy where his Prized sword went to(1) (and which Iruka Laughed at Toyami about that and probably will never let her live that down) she gave her mother the book 'Icha Icha Paradise' (Make Out Paradise) and Toyami went through all the pages realizing all the pages were blank until she got to the last page and her Jaw dropped.

Iruka blinked and stared at Toyami for a moment, "What's wrong Toyami?" Toyami looked down at Iruka(2) and handed it to him and his eyes almost popped out of there sockets.

There a picture was tapped to the last page of Icha Icha Paradise was a picture of Kakashi but only naked he didn't even have his mask on, the sheets covering the lower part of his body and he was looking up at the picture with a naughty look on his face and at the bottom it said "Enjoy Sucker's! XD!"

Kisayo bounced up and down trying to get a peek of what was in the book. "Let me See, Let me See!"

** End Chapter!**

**

* * *

**  
(1): It is something she keeps with her privately at night when her husband is away on a mission……..I'll give you a hint: it has something to do with the handle of the sword! XD omg! I shouldn't say this! I'm too young and innocent to have those kind of thought's! (**The-Real-Kakashi:** Yeah right --)

(2): Toyami is kind of taller then Iruka.

Thank you so much to the people's that reviewed I promise I'll do more next time just right now it's 4:28 AM and I'm really tired! I'll start updating more often! Also I keep forgetting to mention this **Toyami Is related to Kurenai in this story I'm not going to say how though until next chapter, ** I'm sorry but the rating has gone up! For what has happened in this chapter and what is going to happen in the upcoming chapters you'll see I Promise! well Kisayo you know what to do!

Kisayo:(does big chibi-eyes and pouts) Please Read & Review or you'll make me and Kisa-chan cry!


End file.
